


One Winter Night with You

by chanshuabunnies



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hit the road inspired, New York, Short One Shot, open ended story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanshuabunnies/pseuds/chanshuabunnies
Summary: Seventeen just finished their tour in New York, now it's time for them to unwind and explore the place. But not with Jihoon, he's tired. He wants to sleep all day in his room, surprisingly he can't sleep and it is so damn frustrating. Until Soonyoung knocked in his room, asking him to go out. Now that's enough reason for him to throw the thought of sleep out of the window.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 32





	One Winter Night with You

“You’re still awake?”

Jihoon almost cursed when he heard Soonyoung’s voice.  
Their concert in Newark just ended earlier, but Jihoon couldn’t sleep yet even though he can feel his body was dead tired and begging for a long rest.

“How did you get in here?”

He was about to get his cola placed on his bedside table when Soonyoung reached out for it and gave it to him.

Jihoon didn’t try to think about his gestures that much and proceeded to mind his own business – which was not that effective because he’s now distracted.

“I told Vernon that I’ll visit you here. He went out with Mingyu, right?”

“Yup, they’re filming for Snap shoot’s music video.” 

He turned off his laptop and sipped in his cola before facing Soonyoung who’s sitting in his bed. He’s working with their new album, and also trying to empty his mind that’s full of thoughts about random things.

“What’s with Mingyu? It’s almost midnight; I heard he went in Times Square with Dino too. They should’ve just rest.” 

He complained, that explains why he was here. His roommate went out with Mingyu too. Maybe Gyu went out with the maknaes.

“I don’t know with that boy. He’s been working hard lately so let’s just enjoy it while it lasts.” He just shrugged; he’s been with Gyu for quite some time now because they were roommates so he knew how to handle him, surprisingly.

“Woozi-yah”

“What?” his brow shot up when he heard his name, this guy likes to call him every time even he’s looking at him right at this moment.

Soonyoung smiled, showing his pearl white teeth.

“You wanna go outside?”

Jihoon snorted, he thought he’s about to say something important. Well what you could expect with the great Kwon Soonyoung.

“You just told me earlier that it’s almost midnight, now you wanted to go outside too?”

“Don’t beat me up with the words that I just said; just tell me whether you’re in or not?”

He sighed. Soonyoung is lucky that he can’t sleep tonight, and that frustrate him because he normally sleep 20 hours a day, even this guy Soonyoung knew about that.

“Fine, I’ll just get my padded coat. It’s freezing outside, you fool.” 

“You live in Korea, so you’re good. Meet me in the lobby; I’ll go get something from our room. And wear something warm, instead of your slippers. There’s no sense of wearing a coat when your feet was exposed from the cold.” Soonyoung scolded him in all pout.

Jihoon always don’t get it why he thinks of himself as a tiger, when he’s literally soft and much cuter than those wild creatures. He could accept the hamster, but never with the tiger.

Soonyoung left his room. He searched for his coat inside of his baggage, and searched for his wallet. 

He slightly glanced in his sneakers, before shrugging the thoughts of wearing them.

He’s on his way in the lobby, when his phone beeped.

“Who has my sweater? The green one” Seungcheol sent a message in their groupchat.

“Isn’t that mine?” Mingyu commented.

Jeonghan sent a picture of green cotton sweater, with easy day vibe written in it.

He stifle a laugh, they’re at it again.

“Yoon Jeonghan, why is it with you again?”

“Hyung, you left it in our room!” Seokmin replied.

“I’m so close in selling your clothes, Choi Seungcheol” That’s what Jeonghan said.

Seungcheol was doomed. Jihoon just knew about that.

“Do it, then treat us food after you sell them all. Coups-sshi wouldn’t mind. He’s rich.” He clicked the ‘send’ button before he hid his phone in his coat.

The receptionist greeted him and gave him a warm smile, so he did the same.

When he looked around, he saw Soonyoung seating at the couch. He’s busy with his phone, and he has a paper bag beside him. 

This guy, together with the performance team has one thing in common, and that’s being diligent. So he’s not surprised when Soonyoung got here first.

As if he felt Jihoon’s presence, Soonyoung met his gaze and stood up right away, bringing his paper bag with him.

“What’s that?” he pointed out the paper bag.

“Some stuff, you go first.” Soonyoung motioned the double doors of the hotel.

“Do you know where to go at this hour?”

He’s looking at the grand stairs of the hotel, but the guy didn’t answer him so he looked back at Soonyoung, who’s now looking at his feet.

“I told you that you should wear shoes, and not your slippers, Woozi-yah” he complained while his lips are in full pout again.

“They were comfortable, you know that I even go overseas with them, and the cold was bearable so I’m fine.”

Soonyoung didn’t argue anymore. He walked pass the streets, as if he was familiar with New York.

Jihoon only followed him, not minding the fact that they could get lost because he’s not good with directions. He even got lost when they were filming their One Fine Day in Japan, and this guy with him, well he could trust his life with him but he doesn’t know if that’s applicable tonight.

Before he could beat the hell out of Soonyoung, the guy went inside the café. He’s a bit shocked because there were still a café who opens 24/7. Well, what could you expect with the city that never sleeps.

They found their seats, and when their eyes met, they both laughed. This is the struggle when they were out of the country.

“Fine, I’ll go” Jihoon stood up to order their food.

Good thing, this café has sandwiches and some lunch combos in their menu. He wouldn’t need to buy some coffee or some sort of it. 

He paid for their food, and before he knew it, Soonyoung was behind him to help him carry the tray. Not that it was heavy; he can do it, like what’s the purpose of him hitting the gym every midnight that he can’t even carry a single tray of food? But before he complains, Soonyoung walked back in their table.

He noticed that they were wearing the same padded coat. The black colored one, and Soonyoung was wearing a white inner shirt and black track pants with black sneakers. He’s wearing a black beanie too; meanwhile, Jihoon was in a gray shirt which he bought from Romantic Crown and black sweat pants with his black slippers.

“How did you know this place?” he took a sip in his cola. 

He didn’t know how many times did he drink cola for today, funny how he’s been drinking it for years like water but he hasn’t got a urinary tract infection yet.

“I strolled around with Mingyu, and it happened that we passed by in this café and I thought it would be nice to eat here.”

Jihoon nodded, he took a bite in his sandwich, and it reminds him of Subway, though this BLT of Tim Hortons’ was tastier and he doesn’t know why.

“You went out to join the Carats in their flash mob dance earlier, right? How was it?” he scrunched his nose after realizing something. Why does it sound like he’s a mom asking his child about his first day in school?

“Oh, that” Soonyoung snapped his fingers like he reminded something.

“They were so shocked when I suddenly went in front and danced with them. I felt nervous at first you know, it was my first time. But I had fun; you know we should do it with the other members too. We could play along with the fans.”

Jihoon shook his head while smiling. 

“Then it wouldn’t be a flash mob anymore, it’s going to be a performance if there would be thirteen of us who would dance along with them.” Though he likes the idea, maybe they could do something about that?

“That makes sense; maybe we could go in batch, or per team? I think that would work.” Soonyoung pursed his lips, thinking so hard about his plans.

“Let’s talk about that with the members, together with Hyerim noona.” 

Jihoon nodded while looking around the café. Some has their laptops with them, some were talking while drinking coffee, and some were also eating snacks, just like him and Soonyoung.

Usually, Jihoon would just sleep inside of their hotel room and order a ready-to-eat meal. So it feels good to go out and breathe some fresh air, at some point.

“Woozi-yah” Soonyoung called his attention again.

“What? Why do you always call my name, we’re already talking”

Soonyoung chuckled right after he took a bite with his sandwich.

“Our fifth anniversary is fast approaching, do you have plans?” he said in between of chewing his food.

“I don’t know. I’m planning to compose a song or something.” 

“How about this, you can play it after the documentary. Like some sort of an ending song?”

Jihoon leaned on the backrest of his seat; he bit his finger while thinking about his suggestion.

“You mean a song similar to Smile flower? A sad and soulful one”

They made sure to include Smile Flower in Ode to You’s setlist, because they have an emotional attachment with that song, and they want every Carat to feel that. Their fans in Korea made it first as their surprise for them, so this tour was a good chance to make the international Carats feel the same way when they sing Smile flower with them.

“Well that depends on you. You can do that too.” 

Soonyoung nodded his head, encouraging him.

Jihoon checked the time in his phone, and it’s already 12:15 am. 

“We should finish this” he said.

They ate their food in silence. They’re like this most of the time; both of them don’t usually talk about a lot of stuffs when they’re together. But they’ve got to share their thoughts whenever they had a chance to. 

“Oh right.” Soonyoung said “here” he reached out at the paper bag placed in his side, and he gave it to him.  
Jihoon’s brows furrowed.

“What’s this?” and he pulled out the box inside of it. His eyes widened in fraction when he saw a familiar gift.

“You gave me something like this before, right?”

Soonyoung nodded, he noticed that this guy nodded for like a hundred times for today.

“But that’s a different one; place it beside the toy that I gave you before.” Jihoon looked at the bear brick, indeed, it’s a different one. He have like several bear bricks in his studio, he’s been collecting them for quite some time now.

He’s about to put it back in the paper bag when he noticed a note.

Soonyoung was already trying to suppress his laughter upon watching him. The note was not an ordinary note, instead there’s a drawing in it.

It’s a tiger that Soonyoung usually draw, with a cute heart beside in it.

He picked it up and made Soonyoung look at it. 

“A tiger? Really?”

Soonyoung bursts into a fit of laughter. His ears become red.

Jihoon shook his head with a smile. 

They cleaned up their table and left the café.

“I’m going out with Wonwoo and Mingyu tomorrow” Soonyoung said while they were walking back to their hotel.

Jihoon nodded, swaying the paper bag that he was holding.

“Do you want to come with us?” 

“No, I’d like to sleep some more.”

Soonyoung snorted.

“Why do you always sleep, aren’t you tired of sleeping?”

“Was that even possible? You sleep because you’re tired, how come you’ll get tired because of sleep?” Whenever they talk about stuffs, they always talked about the weird ones. 

“Oh, really? But that happens to me most of the time, my shoulder hurts when I sleep too much.”

Jihoon eyes wento to examine Soonyoung’s shoulders. Since the injury happened, his shoulders tend to hurt a lot especially when they were in tour. This guy, he always pushes himself too much even when his health is at risk.

He patted his back.

“Let’s go. It’s already cold out here.”

They parted ways as they arrived in their own rooms.  
Jihoon wanted to go for a hot shower, but he’s too lazy to do it.

He tossed his coat together with the paper bag somewhere and lay down in his bed. 

It’s been a while since he checked their Weverse account, looks like he’d spend his time talking with their fans first before he go to sleep.

He checked their posts, and he noticed that some of their members are online too.

He received a notification that Soonyoung posted something; he clicked it and saw that he posted a tiger and a heart.

He scrolled through the comments, and he stopped when he saw a comment from a particular fan.

“Oppa, what’s the meaning of that?” 

“Horanghae” Soonyoung replied.


End file.
